ALUCARD E INTEGRA UN AMOR DESENFRENADO
by ArgetnI666
Summary: Universo alterno. Que pasaría si Abraham Van Hellsing no hubiera capturado a Drácula, pero después de tantos años igual mantenia vigilada a la familia cada vez que iba a Londres, viendo crecer a Integra.Que pasaria?.¡¡POSIBLE LEMON!


+ALUCARD E INTEGRAL UN AMOR DESENFRENADO+

† PRESENTACIONES †

Declaro que los personajes del ánime-manga no me pertenecen y son exclusivamente de Kouta Hirano, al que agradezco profundamente haber creado Hellsing.

Universo alterno. Que pasaría si Abraham Van Hellsing no hubiera capturado a Drácula y se encontrara con Integra una Hellsing después de tantos años en el presente??

Integra ya tiene 22 años de edad esta recién graduada en ciencias vampiricas y en su afán de aventura para saber mas del famoso vampiro de vampiros Drácula y ahora como se hacia llamar Alucard, decide tomar un avión con destino a transilvania hogar y cuna de sus mas fervientes batallas. Durante el viaje piensa en como debe ser el castillo? Si podrá conocer algo sobre la niñez del nosferatu? Así pasa todo el transcurso del viaje haciéndose mil preguntas sin respuestas del vampiro.

Al llegar al país se da cuenta que no es un clima calido como en Londres sino que es frió, templado, oscuro con un aire muy misterioso. Nota que ya se esta haciendo de noche y que necesita donde dormir por lo cual decide ir en busca de una posada llegando así a un pueblo muy cerca del castillo de Alucard solo que ella no lo sabia. Mira el letrero e identifica que la posada donde se piensa hospedar lleva como nombre MUERTE O VIDA en letras góticas de color rojo con negro,de aire realmente tenebroso, para muchas personas esto seria muy escalofriante pero tratándose de Integra Hellsing que se puede esperar ,no le presto atención ya que pensó que era un método de atraer turistas, al salir de su pensamiento entra en la posada al ver, a su parecer a un hombre muy extraño, pero al que dedico una peculiar atención ,describiéndolo como un poseedor de larga cabellera negra, de piel para su gusto extremadamente pálida con aire de muerte, de unos 33 años de edad, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca manga larga y encima un saco rojo al estilo victoriano y para completar el vestuario que a INTEGRA LE PARECIO REALMENTE EXTRAVAGANTE unas botas de montar ,un sombrero de solapa ancha y por ultimo unos lentes de color amarillo, que ya se encontraba hospedado, este al sentir una mirada punzante que lo examinaba voltio para fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos grandes tan calidos que a su vez poseían un color azul penetrante que expresaban una mirada fría.

Alucard siguiendo con la mirada fija en la de Integra se atreve a dar unos pasos con cautela, acercándose a ella, como es de un Hellsing, Integra no se inmuto ante la acción del "hombre" que dedico una sonrisa cínica y por fin frente a ella hablo con aquella voz gruesa, penetrante , excitante con un tono burlón le dijo: BIENVENIDA A LA POSADA VIDA O MUERTE SIEMPRE ES BUENO TENER NUEVAS VISITAS acercándose a su oído ahora agregando uno poco de sensualidad al hablar continuo SOBRE TODO CUANDO OSTENTAN TAN GRATIFICANTE BELLEZA.Le pregunto: ACEPTA IR A CENAR CONMIGO?.

Alucard siguió al lado de su oreja ahora solo esperando una respuesta con una respiración leve y pausada, Integra solo cerro los ojos pensando o trantando de hacerlo, se hace una pregunta como se llamara?Alucard aun a su lado leyó su pensamiento , cerca de su cuello podía lograr escuchar el corazón y el correr de la sangre acelerada de Integra y eso lo incitaba a tener pensamientos lascivos con ella, escapando de sus pensamientos pocos inocentes le responde: yo tampoco se su nombre y aun así le he hecho una invitación ,acepta o no??

Integra muy "renuente" le dice: esta bien aceptare ir con usted pero con una condición, que sea mi guía(se lo pide en forma de orden) ya que no conozco ni siquiera como se llama este pueblo y pienso quedarme hasta encontrar lo que estoy buscando, Alucard toma distancia y en un tono muy serio (esto sucede por que es la primera vez que alguien le exige algo, pero siente que no puede rechazar lo que ella le pida)o mas bien imponente le habla: te paso buscando por tu habitación mañana a las 9:00 , primero cenaremos y luego seré tu guía para que conozcas los lugares mas citados,descanza.Por cierto hizo una reverencia y toma la delicada mano de integra para darle un beso y ella ante tal atrevimiento recoge la mano y lo mira sin expresión alguna.Alucard se levanta emplea su sonrisa burlona,Integra no llevaba ni 15 minitos conociéndolo y ya le molestaba tanto esa estupida sonrisa. Alucard la saca de sus pensamientos presentándose mi nombre es Alucard y el mio Integra Hellsing.¡Ya lose, colocate un vestido para la noche de mañana!

Bueno este es el primer fic que realizo, asi que si me quieren apoyar o saber mas de la historia dejen sus rewies XD!.Atentamente su nueva autora †ArgetnI666† Gracias!!


End file.
